Encanto
Encanto is a settlement in Just Cause 4. Description Quote from the map icon: "A younger town, Encanto attracts tourism with its haunted lighthouse and other mystical folk tales and landmarks." The town consists of At least 11 houses, if the lighthouse and small shacks are included. Some of the houses are built together (against eachother). Strangely, the town has a road to nowhere. It goes south from the town along a small peninsula. The road just abruptly ends at the end of the peninsula. Also, the waterway that leads into the lake east of the town is so shallow that any vehicle in the game could easily drive there. It's unknown what other landmarks might attract tourists here. Really the only landmarks are the lighthouse, the lake, the bridge that leads south-east and the road to nowhere. Lighthouse This is the most famous lighthouse in Solís. Next to it is a small abandoned-looking wooden house with spray paint, a wrecked car and some benches where a civilian person might spawn. Near the lighthouse are also a single non-explosive barrel and a memorial panel. These panels are counted among Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. In-game, there is nothing to suggest that this lighthouse is special. It might be spooky here at night, but Just Cause 4 has a problem with nights. (Days last about 2.5 hours where as nights last 20 minutes. A patch will fix this in august of 2019). Unusually, there is a weapon crate on the light house. It's not known why it is there, unless it's some hidden stockpile of weapons owned by the Black Hand or some private citizen. Location Western coast of the grasslands area. Completion *Speed Stunt - faster than 50 km/h. *Boat Stunt x2 - Mugello Pescespada SX. One of them is south of the road to nowhere and the other is under the bridge. *Bike Stunt - Prisa Viveza Bike. Vehicles There are a few parking spaces that spawn a random vehicle, but the following spots can be relied on: *Mugello Pescespada SX - Parked at the northern end of the body of water directly east of the town. *Wreck of a bus at the junkyard at the north-west corner of the town. *Prisa Cúmbila with its hood up at the junkyard at the north-west corner of the town. A mechanic is working on the engine. *Traffic on the road. *Helicopters and occasional Emsavion Airships keep closely passing the lighthouse. Trivia *The towns name in Spanish means "Charm". Gallery Encanto (far south).png|The entire area of the town is seen from here. Encanto (southern end of town).png|Southern end of town. Encanto (north-east corner of town).png|North-east corner of town. Encanto (lighthouse seen from east).png|Lighthouse seen from east. Encanto (cabin at the lighthouse).png|Cabin at the lighthouse, seen from east. Encanto (lighthouse door and wooden cabin).png|Lighthouse door and wooden cabin, seen from west. Encanto (weapons and view at the top of the lighthouse).png|Weapons and view at the top of the lighthouse. Encanto (memorial near the lighthouse).png|Memorial near the lighthouse. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations